A Foxes Tale's
by IIBlueFoxBlazinII
Summary: Foxyie was a very strange girl. She had Just arrived in Japan From Italy to TRY to get a normal life. Going to school and Getting Jobs, Stuff like that. But how can she do it if she has Fox ears and Tails? What will happen if she finds out that she was the key to getting Unbelievable Power? OC. Song fic. Also OOC-ness! KIND OF Fruits Basket and Naruto Crossover. Rated:T JIC!
1. Information

-Basic Information that you need to know.-  
>Name (last and first): Foxyie Nove<p>

Aliases/Nicknames:Foxy, Fox, Foxi, Novi, Foxie

Age:14

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: Dec.15

Family: Was assasanaited

Mafia Family: Vongola Title: Nove volpe dalla coda Team: None Weapons: Gloves Or Swords Box Animal:Yoxie The Nove coda Fox

Hobbies/Interests: Reading, Fighting, Computers

Favourite Food(s): MEAT!  
>Favourite Colour(s): Blue and Orange<p>

Least Favourite Food(s): Veggies

Other Likes: Red and Black Other Dislikes: People to Sell Foxes/ Pouchers

Theme Song: Sakura By ikimono gakari

* * *

><p>-Appearance-<br>Eye Colour: White pupils Gold and Silver Eyes

Hair Colour: Sky Blue Hair Length : A little past her knees

Skin Tone (Pale, tanned, etc.): Regular Skin Color

Height:5'7

Weight:130lbs

Wardrobe (what they usually wear): A shirt thats Orange And that has Blue foxes on it.  
>Pink Pants. Huge Green bow on head<p>

-Personality-  
>Is Nice and Kind when you know her. But step on One of her Tails and She will Demolish you!<p>

* * *

><p>-History-<br>She was born with 2 blue fox ears and 9 Blue Fox Tails. Ever since she was born she was Hated. There was a Woman who looked JUST Like her but with Orange Hair. That woman who was named Foxy Was Kind To everyone. Untill her Birthday came.. She Killed all of her Family and Dissapeared.  
>Foxyie Looked Just like her and thier Names were TOO similar to each other. Her Parents Hated her Because she reminded them about Foxy. Foxyie was fine with that, Since It wasnt her Parents fault that She was born like this, but what really broke her heart was when They said that They didnt care for her anymore and would just kill her when they wanted. Foxyie Turned Heartless after that. She was Cold to everyone she met.<br>Untill She went into a forest to cool off is when she heard a yelp. Even though Regular human ears were Good, Foxes Ears Were about 1000000x Better.  
>She Rushed over to where the yelp was and what She saw Made her Want to kill someone. There it was. Standing in front of her. A new Born 9 tailed fox with a Fox that was bleeding at where the tail should be. Foxyie knew that this was the New born Foxes mother. And her Mother was probably a 9 Tailed fox too.<br>She looked up and Saw Men in Black with 9 fox tails in thier hand. Foxyie There just lost it. Her Eyes Went Inside out. ( Gold outside, Silver inside ) and her Hair turned Orange making a Mini Foxy. In her POV She had just fainted. She killed them All And Tried to help the Mother 9 Tailed Fox.. But she knew that she was gone.. Foxyie Woke up and Saw That there were Men On the Ground with Swords Stabbed into them. Foxyie Knew what she done.. Her Eyes went Open and She started to Cry.. Thinking about how right they were.  
>How Bloodthirsty she could get. She Didnt like it infact she HATED it. She went over to the M9TF And Hugged The N9TF. The N9TL Even though It didnt know what was could Sence That Sadness and Dispear. It Licked Her Cheek and barked. Foxyie Heard a Voice "Why are you sad?" She Looked around and her Eyes Laned on the N9TF She was Hugging. Her eyes Open Wide, Let the N9TF Down Backed away and Screamed her Scream.<br>"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" ( Get it? Since Foxes Bark and Tsuna Says 'Heii!" I decieded to Mix them together :3)  
>The N9TF Rolled on the Ground trying to get the Sound off its Highly Sensitive ears. "Never Knew that You Could Yell that high!" The fox said and Rubbed Its ears "Uh Sorry.. Its just that You talked!" Foxyie Sai and Pointed at The fox. "Well Uh.. My name is Yoxie! As uh you can see.. Im a nine Tailed fox.. And YOU Are a Human 9 Tailed Fox!" Yoxie Said Pointing her paw at Foxyie. "Uhh Yes you are right.. and im sorry for your Loss.." Foxyie said as she Covered her Mouth at the end.<br>Yoxie Looked down at her Mother and Touched her. All of a Sudden A bright light appeared Surrouding Foxyie, Yoxie and the M9TF. "Take Care of my Young Yoxie." A voice said.  
>"Uhm Are you Yoxies Mom?" Foxyie Asked. The M9TF Chuckled. "Yes i am. I Am Toxie. Unfortunatlley i just Died but I will always be in your mind. So Give me a Talk every now and them and Let Yoxie Visit me. Anyway I See that you have a pure heart. So Yoxie will become Your Box wepon Take care!" Toxie said along with her body Dissapeard. "Ne ne Whats A Box Weapon?" Yoxie asked as She touched me when her paw on the knees. " I dont know.. But I have one question." Foxyie Says Standing up. "What is it?" Yoxie asked as she Cutely Tilted her head To the side. " Would you like to come with me?" Foxyie asked " ARE YOU SERIOUS OF COURSE I WOULD GO!" Yoxie says Excitedly Foxy YappinBouncin Around.

* * *

><p>-Friends-<br>Everyone

* * *

><p>-Enemies-<br>Evil ppl, Ppl who step on her tail. etc.

* * *

><p>-Abilities and Weapons-<p>

Can Detect Lies And Negative Feelings.

* * *

><p>-Box Animal-<p>

Name: Yoxie Animal: Nine Tailed Fox Appearance: Has Orange fur, Nine Fox tails Has White Pupils, Blue and purple Eyes.  
>AbilitiesPowers: Can Detect a LITTLE bit of the Future

-Cambio Form-  
>Becomes Claws that Attach to Foxyie's hand. Is Called 'Artigli di Foxy'Meaning Foxy's Claws<p>

* * *

><p>History Continued!<p>

After All the Drama, Foxyie and Yoxie Was wondering the streets when she saw a HUGE mansion. It was giving off a Odd aura. Suddenly Clouds Covered the Blue sky and it started to rain. Foxyie Did like the rain sometimes but this time it was Pouring so hard that She wouldnt think she would live. She ran into an allyway and Crouched down in the corner, trying to Warm up her body and Yoxie by using her Tails but they were soaking wet. She started to feel dizzy, Everything was upside down. Eventually she fainted.

~The Mansion~

"I sence a powerful Presence Kora!" Colonello said Raising his gun Onto his shoulders.

"Hn." Reborn Replies but inside he was Confused. What Could make this Powerful Flame?

"Lets Split up" Luce Says Getting up from the table and Walking out of the door. Everybody Followed. Reborn Being the Greatest hitman in the world, Found The Source first. But when he got there, he didnt know if he was dreaming or not. There was something inhuman infront of him. He saw a Girl Who had Long Blue hair and a green ribbon on her head and she was holing.. What looked like to be a fox with nine tailes? But what shocked him the most was the Girl HAD 9 fox tails and Fox ears! He snapped from his shock and Called the others over. They all had Different Reactions. Luce just Looked at her with worry, So did Fon. Verde Looked at her with Intrest, Colonello and Lal Dropped thier Guns, and Skull Just backed away, And Vip- i mean Mammon just counted her money.

"We Should Take her back to the mansion" Luce said taking a step forward

"What if shes a Spy or something!" Colonello said taking his gun

"Do you really think that they would send a Girl who is about 8 years old into a Dangerous mansion with traps?" Luce said Putting her hands on her Hips waiting for a reply.

"Uh..." Colonello thinked. Then Slowly started to back away. Luce just sighed picked Foxyie up and headed for the mansion.

~Foxyie~

'Ugh.. My head hurts..' Foxyie thought Touching her head when she heard a noise.

"Guys i think shes awake." A voice said then bunches of other Voices Came in. I opened my eyes and saw 7 people there.

I looked around and saw Yoxie sleeping next to me. I grabbed her and Started petting her head. This got a Foxy purr from her.

"So.. uh.. Where am i and who are you?" Foxyie Said Tilting her head while her ears twitched. Luce being the 'Omg-I-like-cute-things-' kind of lady Just squealed hurting Foxyie's hears and just starts hugging her to death.

"Cant... Breathe." Foxyie said in a 'im-gonna-die' voice. Luce lets go and Starts Intoducing Everybody. "Im Luce, The guy with the Hat is Reborn, The Guy with the Glasses is Verde, The one that has a braid is Fon, The one who has a Hood is Viper,The one with the Guns is Lal and Colonello, and the one in the helmet is Skull." Luce said Each pointing to the person.

"Uh, Hi. My name is Foxyie Nove." Foxyie Says Bowing down. Skull was Wondering a question. "Uh Why are your Eyes Gold and silver?" Skull asks.

"I really dont know.. i was born this way.. and ive hated it." Foxyie Replies Sighing

"Why?"

Foxyie looks up at the cealing, "Ive always been Bullied by the color my eyes are and how ive got Fox ears and tails. My parents were abusing me then decided to sell me because i reminded them of someone that they didnt want to remember. I ran away from that place. It gave off a Dark Feeling. I ran and ran for days, And for once I was Nearly Starved to death. A nice person with blond hair gave me some bread i could eat. Its just that... I wish everybody would just accept me... Ive already have a hard time Feeding myself and Yoxie then there was Strange Men in Black suits chasing me." Foxyie says as she Lays down in the bed like a dog and Uses her tails to cover her like a blanket her eyes Lowering down.

"How about you stay here with us?" Luce says as she stood up

"A-are you kidding?" Foxyie says as her Eyes Snapped open

"Nope! Im not kidding!" Luce says

"Luce are you CRAZY?" Colonello Says

"Nope im not. But are you?" Luce says in a teasing tone

Everybody is silent...

"BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHE GOT YOU THERE COLONELLO" Everybody laughs out loud

Foxyie just smiled. A real True smile.

* * *

><p>Whoo :P First Chapter is Almost up o3o Should i do her Past or The Present? not sure. Please Review to tell me :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Past of the Past

_**Chapter 1: The Past of the Past**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

_Pain. _

_The only thing Foxyie could feel._

_Eversince she was born Foxyie was tortured/bullied/uncared for. Just because they remind her of one person. Foxy. Foxy was a Beautiful lady. She had Orange hair A little bit longer then Foxyie's. Everyone adored Foxy. Until on Dec.15 2001. Foxy Murdered her Own family. She left after she did that and Dissapeared. None ever saw her again. Foxyie kept reminding them of What Foxy did and wanted her to die._

_Everytime Dec.15 rolls around, Foxyie would get tortured/bullied/uncared for even harder. They would hit her with knifes, Punch her, wont let her eat food or drink water. Foxyie __**HATED**__ it. After the 7th Time of them Doing that she Ran away._

_She was laying down and closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. Until she heard a small "pep". Normal human ears wouldnt been able to hear that, but Fox ears are about 1000x stronger than human hears. She opened her as an raced to where she heard it quicker then you can say 'fox tangled in tails tangled in mazes tangled in forest'. When she arrvied what she saw made her stop and hide in the bushes. There she saw, a Fox with 9 tails. __**9 FRICKIN TAILS LIKE HER.**__ There were 3 men each holding 3 fox tails in each hand. Foxyie's Eyes Windend. A small 9 tailed fox was licking its mom wanting it to wake up. Foxyie Gritted her teeth. She couldnt take it anymore and rushed out. In Foxyie's mind she fainted. Outside in the world. Her eyes Turned inside out. Her Silver is now in the inside and her gold is on the outside. Plus her Hair/ears/tails Went Orange copying a Perfect image of Foxy. _

_**Im not good with Action Scences so plz bear with me :)**_

_Foxyie Went behind them in a blink of an eye and knocked out one of men alerting the other 2. They got their guns out and looked around trying to find who knocked out one of thier men. Foxyie Went behind them and knocked them out by using thier pressure point. Man those Books were Handy!_

_After deafeating them, Foxyie went under a tree and rested for a couple of seconds before waking up. Her Eyes went back to how they were ( Gold in the middle, Silver outisde ) and her Orange hair returned into sky blue hair. She looked around finding no men there. She looked on the ground and saw the Baby Nine tailed fox Crouched next to its mother crying. She walked over to it and Petted its head. It looked at her before untangling itself from its tails and walked over to Foxyie. _

_"Please help" A voice called out of nowhere_

_"What the who said that?" Foxyie Looking around_

_"Me. I did Look down here" the voice said and Foxyie followed being met with the biggest Red doe eye shes ever seen. _

_"Oh hi.. Wait a minute" Foxyie said before Looking At the Mother nine tailed fox and the one that has Red doe eyes. She looked at them again. and again. and again. _

_**"BE I!" **__Foxyie Screamed out before Falling on her Bum._

_"You have one Fox of a Voice you know! You almost made me deaf!" The Fox said before Rubbing its ears._

_"Nononononoonoonononono this isnt happening" Foxyie kept saying over and over again pointing at the Fox_

_The Fox just sweatdropped "..."_

_"Nonononononoonononono A fox cant be speaking to me, Calm down Foxyie, Calm down this is all a dream"_

_The Fox Shrugged and Yelled as loudly as she could_

_**"THIS IS NOT A DREAM NOW STOP RANTING AND LISTEN" **__The Fox said Shouting into Foxyie's Ear_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY OKAY IM LISTENING!" Foxyie said as she got sat down and looked at the Fox_

_"Okay so my name is Yoxie and my mom's name is Toxie." Yoxie said while pointing at the Fox _

_with no tails. "Oh and Your the only one that can Hear me. If anybody else was here they would just hear Yelps and Yips and stuff."_

_"What happend?" Foxyie asked_

_"We were just Hunting a Rabit for dinner when 3 Chicken looking thingies came and attacked mom. I dont know what they did but Mom was Screaming. I ran into the bushes and Looked out a Couple seconds later. There my mom was On the floor Soaked in her blood with her Tails no where to be found." Yoxie said crying._

_"Here wait a sec, I'll help." Foxyie said standing up and walking to it. She put her hand on it and all of a sudden a bright flash of light, Surrounding Foxyie and Yoxie._

_(Look at last chapter for what she said. Im WAYYYYYYYYYYY to Lazy to do it :D)_

_A Year later._

_2002,Dec.15_

_*Stomp* *Stomp* *Stomp* *Stomp*_

_"Its cold!" Yoxie Said Sitting on top of my head Trying to warm up using her tails and my hair._

_"We better get Into shelter! Its my birthday today so i guess we gotta celebrate." Foxyie said as she Turned into a corner_

_Yoxie Lifted her head up and Sniffed her nose into the air. "Foxi Theres a Storm Coming on!" Yoxie called out. _

_"No need to Tell me twice!" Foxyie Replied as she Turned corner after corner. There wasnt many people there. It was too cold to go outside for them anyway._

_Suddenly Water Touched Foxyies Hand_

_'Is it Raining? I thought it would be Snowing' Foxyie Thought as she Kept Running_

_Suddenly It was Raining Full thread on. Foxyie Liked Rain when she was little. It was like Washing away her sadness, but this rain is Hard and Pounding._

_When she was running she Passed a mansion and looked at it for only a second and kept running. The Rain got Harsher and harsher._

_"Foxyie In there theres a Allyway over there!" Yoxie said as she pointed at a Allyway_

_"Okay" Foxyie ran over there and Sat in the corner. Her Clothes were wet and so were her Face/hair/ears/tails. She Took Yoxie off her head and Hugged her and her Tails Went Around them Trying to keep them warm. In the corner of her Ears she heard a Few Shouts. After Running so long she Didnt bother looking. Suddenly Everything became Blurry, Everything turned Upside down. And eventualy she Fainted._

_**~At the Arcobaleno Mansion~**_

_It was a Regular morning in the Arcobaleno Mansion. Reborn and Colonello were Fighting, Luce trying to make them stop, Skull Trying to get attention and Returned with a Kick to the face, Mammon Counting her money ( im gonna make Mammon a girl cuz wai not :P?) ,Verde no where to be found (Probably in his lab :P), Fon Eating Breakfast, Lal Slapping Colonello. Yep Everyting was normal. _

_"My my Its raining hard out today!" Luce Said Looking out the window. Suddenly there was a Knock at the door. Luce went over to the door and opened it. When she did it almost made her Glare. There were 3 men there With Bandaids on thier heads holding Fox tails. _

_"Hello Mam! We were wondering if you wou-" The men Got Cut off because Luce shut the door._

_Suddenly Reborn and Colonello Stop fighting and Looked around._

_"I Sense a Strong Precence/Kora!" They both said, Colonello Adding the 'Kora'_

_"Then Lets Go out and find out then. Remember its raining so remember to get-" Before Luce Could continue Everybody rushed out ( and i mean everybody, Meaning Verde and Mammon ) And Luce was There alone in the Dining room. "Hey wait for me you guys!" Luce called out Getting her Raincoat and Rushing out after them._

_Reborn being the awesome And Powerful hitman he was, found the source first. When he Arrived, the 'Source' made his eyes grow wide. There was a girl. With blue LOOOOOOONGGG Blue hair and there was Something in her hands but she covered it. But the Shocking part was that the girl had Fox ears and Tails..._

_9 TAILS TO BE EXACT._

_He snapped out of his shock and Turned Leon into a Phone and Called the Others. And they all had Different Reactions. Luce just Looked at her with worry, So did Fon. Verde Looked at her with Intrest, Colonello and Lal Dropped thier Guns, and Skull Just backed away, And Vip- i mean Mammon just counted her money._

_"We Should take her back to the Mansion! She's Soaking wet!" Luce Suggested Taking a step forward._

_"But what if She's a spy?!" Colonello said Taking his gun._

_"Do you really think that they would leave her out here! And look shes Barely even 17! Infact she looks like shes 8!" Luce said Putting her Hands on her Hips_

_"Well what if its-" _

_"Viper is this an Illusion?" Luce Said Interupting Colonello_

_"Its Mammon and No, Its not an Illusion. You owe me $100." Viper said. ( Viper: *Slaps Authoress's Head ) ( Me: *Glares at Viper) ( Viper: *Slaps Authoress's Head Again ) *Cough *cough* I mean MAMMON Said._

_"And that Covers it! Shes coming with us!" Luce said Happily Lifting up Foxyie and Carrying her with the Others Following her with Sweatdrops._

_**~Foxyie~**_

_'My head Hurts' Foxyie thought Touching her head until she heard talking._

_"Guys i think shes awake." A voice said then bunches of other Voices Came in. I opened my eyes and saw 7 people there._

_I looked around and saw Yoxie sleeping next to me. I grabbed her and Started petting her head. This got a Foxy purr from her._

_"So.. uh.. Where am i and who are you?" Foxyie Said Tilting her head while her ears twitched. Luce being the 'Omg-I-like-cute-things-' kind of lady Just squealed hurting Foxyie's hears and just starts hugging her to death._

_Cant... Breathe." Foxyie said in a 'im-gonna-die' voice. Luce lets go and Starts Intoducing Everybody. "Im Luce, The guy with the Hat is Reborn, The Guy with the Glasses is Verde, The one that has a braid is Fon, The one who has a Hood is Viper,The one with the Guns is Lal and Colonello, and the one in the helmet is Skull." Luce said Each pointing to the person._

_"Uh, Hi. My name is Foxyie Nove." Foxyie Says Bowing down. _

_Skull was Wondering a question. "Uh Why are your Eyes Gold and silver?" Skull asks._

_"I really dont know.. i was born this way.. and ive hated it." Foxyie Replies Sighing_

_Why?"_

_Foxyie looks up at the cealing, "Ive always been Bullied by the color my eyes are and how ive got Fox ears and tails. My parents were abusing me then decided to sell me because i reminded them of someone that they didnt want to remember. I ran away from that place. It gave off a Dark Feeling. I ran and ran for days, And for once I was Nearly Starved to death. A nice person with blond hair gave me some bread i could eat. Its just that... I wish everybody would just accept me... Ive already have a hard time Feeding myself and Yoxie then there was Strange Men in Black suits chasing me." Foxyie says as she Lays down in the bed like a dog and Uses her tails to cover her like a blanket her eyes Lowering down._

_"How about you stay here with us?" Luce says as she stood up_

_"A-are you kidding?" Foxyie says as her Eyes Snapped open_

_"Nope! Im not kidding!" Luce says_

_"Luce are you CRAZY?" Colonello Says_

_"Nope! But are you crazy enough Colonello to not Listen to Lal to stop Flirting?" Luce Countered back with a Evil smirk_

_"Uh..." Colonello Thought of a Response but before he did a Blushing Lal Slapped him Over.. And over.. and Over.. and over.. and you get the point. Everybody was laughing ( Excpect Viper (Gets Smacked again) I mean Mammon and Verde)_

_Foxyie Just Smiled._

_A real True smile.._

_After 8 Years of Torture.._

_She Finnaly Found a Home.._

_People who cared for her.._

_And loved her.._

_She thought this would go on forever and Ever.._

_That night She sneaked out of her room, with Yoxie Snuggled into her ears and Went into the Balcony. She did what she did when she was Happy ( Which was likely Never ) She sung._

_( Play Eternal Snow - Nightcore here or you can skip this part )_

_Hime wo, Suki ni natte Dore kurei, tatsuno kana?_

_It started out Soft and gradually it became louder _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku, bakari de_

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuite iruno kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shite nai kedo_

_Yukino youni tadashi Zukani_

_Furi tsumori Tsuzukete Yuku_

_She paused for a second_

_Hold me tight kon na omoi nara_

_Dareka o suki ni naru kimochii_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo_

_I Love you _

_Namida tomara nai Kon nan ja _

_Kimi no koto _

_shirazu ni ireba Yokatta yo_

_Foxyie Looked at the Moon and Contiuned to sing_

_Kimi mo Itsumade omo wotte iruno kana?_

_Tame ikaiga mado garasu Kumo raaseta_

_yureru kokowo Tomosuke dorure_

_Ima tokashite yukenai kana?_

_Hold me tight _

_Oreru kodo tsuyoku_

_kogarashi fuuki Ni ye aatta mo_

_Samuko na iyoni to_

_I miss you _

_kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no komo mafuraa ko unyamo_

_hitori akishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru_

_Nara kimi he to tsuzuku_

_kono omoi kakaseru no kana?_

_Hold me tight kon na omoi nara_

_Dareka o suki ni naru kimochii_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo_

_I Love you_

_Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_ima sugu kimini ai teiyo.._

_Hold me tight..._

_I love you..._

_As Soon as she finished she Closed her Eyes and Fell asleep. Reborn and the others ( Who woke up when she sung ) Just Stared at her at shock. _

_"She has a wonderful Voice" Luce Said Yawning_

_"Agreed" Verde said Looking at her_

_"Lets bring her back in she might be cold" Fon Said Tiptoeing Very Silently and Carrying her to her room._

_They would never Admit it ( Except Fon, Colonello and Luce ) But that song Warmed up thier hearts and they grew attached to her.. And when i meant Attached.._

_I meant Super-clingy-mother-acting-Worrying Arcobaleno's._

_**~The Next day at 6:00 AM~**_

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Foxyie Said in a Sleepy mode with Yoxie Giving them a Yip or a bark._

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu Foxyie-Chan~" Luce Greeted yawning too_

_"Luce-nee Can i make Breakfast?" Foxyie Said Heading over to the Kitchen_

_"Are you going to need help?" Luce said Worried_

_"Nope! I Make my Breakfast Everyday! When my parents Dont" Foxyie whispered at the last part_

_"Well Lets see.. Here's the list you can make for each person." Luce said Handing Her a peice of paper._

_"Can i cook my own? I promise its good!" Foxyie Said Convising her with her ultimate weapon..._

_The Watery-Big-Silver/Gold Eyes-that-no-one-could-resist-and-makes-puppy-eyes-look-like-a-rock._

_Luce just nodded Trying. Keyword: __**TRYINGG**__... Not to Snuggle Foxyie in another Death hug._

_"Oh! And remember to make some Expresso for Reborn!" Luce said and with that Went back to her Bed to take another nap._

_~30 Minutes Later~_

_"Lets See.." Foxyie said tapping her chin and backing away from the table to Observe_

_"Placemats, Check"_

_"Forks + Spoons, Check"_

_"Plates, Check"_

_"Glasses and Reborn's Expresso, Check"_

_"My Special, Check"_

_"Okay now to wake them up!" Foxyie said and Knocked on each one of thier doors and they came down for breakfast. Once Everybody was seated, They all Dug in. The First bite they ate they stopped._

_"Whats wrong? Is it bad? Should've Cooked it longer? Is it-" Before She could Finish they All Yelled out,_

_"DELICOUS!" And Countinued to eat_

_"Woah, Woah woah! Watch the Yelling! Im a Fox remember! I have Sesitive Ears!" Foxyie Said Sweatdropping_

_**I AM DONEE THE FIRST CHAPTER! WHOO!**_

_**Transations..**_

_Ohayou Gozaimasu = Good morning_


	3. Chapter 2:Violin, Meeting, Kiddnapping?

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**THE VIOLIN, THE MEETING AND THE KIDDNAPPING**_

_January 21, 2004_

_The House had gotten livelier With the New addition to Foxyie. But it was worth it. Everybody loved her 'Fox Special'. Over the year she improved her singing voice and she learned how to play the violin. Her favorite song to play was called Titanuim. It took her a couple of months but she mastered it. The violin was gold and had silver strings to it. How did she find this Weird violin? Well here's how._

_~Flashback~_

_Foxyie was Humming a song that was called Titanuim. It had something to the song that made Foxyie feel calm. Suddenly her toe bumped into something._

_"OWWWWW" Foxyie cried falling into a couch and blowing on her pinkie toe. She looked at what she bumped into and saw a Gold violin._

_"What the Fox?" Foxyie Said Grabbing the Violin and the bow and looking at it. Her Fox Tails were swaying behind her back and forth like a dog wagging its tail but in a slower motion. She put her chin on the chin rest and Tried ( KEYWORD: TRIED ) to play a note but all that came out was.._

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

_"My poor Little Ears.." Foxyie said patting the ears on her head_

_It kept Going like this for about 3 Months._

_~Flashback end~_

_Foxyie Streched, and her Tails Streched with her. Yoxie Sat on her head Yawning. She Managed to learn Italian over the year too._

_"Buongiorno Fon-nii, Luce-nee, Reborn-nii, Verde-nii, Colonello-nii, Lal-nee, Skull-nii and Viper-nee" Foxyie greeted with a yawn after_

_They all replied with a, "Buongiorno/Buongiorno Dame-Foxyie/ Buongiomo Kora!/ Buongiomo Kid / or a Buongiomo Foxyie"_

_"Are we going somewhere? You guys are running all over the place" Foxyie said sitting in her chair and eating her food while Yoxie jumped off her head and joined with Lichi, Cosmo, Leon, Keiman, Falco, Oodako, and Fantasma._

_"Yes. We are going to visit Nono" Fon said Camly Siping his tea._

_"Who's That?" Foxyie asked tilting her head and her ears twitching_

_The Arcobaleno looked at each other before awnsering_

_"You'll see."_

_~At the Vongola Mansion at 8:00 AM~_

_"Woahhh! Its HUGE!" Foxyie Yelled out Her Eyes covered with sparkles. If you look not so closely you could see flowers and rainbows behind her. Everybody just sweatdropped at that._

_They enetered the Vongola Mansion and went for an elevator. They Went to the 5th Floor and opened a door. There Foxyie saw an old man who had a friendly smile on his face. Foxyie's Cloak, (she had been wearing ever since they entered the mansion so other people wouldnt see her ears or tails.) was taken down by Reborn showing her Ears and tails._

_"Finnaly! That thing is gone! I can finnaly strech!" Foxyie Yelled out Happily Streching_

_**"What am i going to do with you Foxi"**__ Yoxie said Sweatdropping. To everybody else in the room just heard Yips or barks._

_Reborn grabbed Leon and transformed Him into a hammer, and smacked in on Foxyie's Head._

_"OWW! What was that for?" Foxyie Said Holding the bump between her ears_

_"Dame-Foxyie Listen up" Reborn said Looking at her_

_"Haiiiiiiiiii~" Foxyie Saluted and stood up_

_"Ciao Foxyie. Im Your Uncle Timoteo or Vongola Nono" Timoteo Indroduced Smiling_

_"Ciao Ciao~" Foxyie said Happily Jumping into his lap and her Tails wrapping around him._

_"Your a sweetheart arnt you?" Timoteo Said Hugging her._

_Foxyie Snuggled Closer and closing her eyes. _

_"Shes Adorable isnt she!" Luce said Happily_

_"Yes she is" _

_"Just wait when you hear her sing or Play her Violin kora!" Colonello said nearly getting a nosebleed from Foxyie's Cuteness_

_"Shes going to be singing or Playing her Violin tonight. We kept a shecdule of when she does it so we can record it." Viper ( Viper: *slaps Authoress's head ) (Me: Just let me say Viper for the rest of the chapter and i will get you $100 okay!)(Viper: Fine) Said taking out a camara and tossing it over to Timoteo._

_"Im gonna check it later lets go get something to eat" Timoteo Said Getting up and Carrying Foxyie into her room. She immediately Curled up once she was on the bed using her tails as a pillow and a blanket._

_~1 hour later at 9:00 AM~_

_"Man what a Good nap!" Foxyie said as she Yawned and Went out the door. She followed her Fox sences and it led her to the dining room. There she saw Everybody eating._

_"Did you have a good sleep? Timoteo asked_

_"Yup! I have more energy then i ever had before! Even more energy when i had a Sugar rush!"_

_Luce and Everybody else just Paled, Laughed or stayed Quiet._

_~Flashback~_

_"Ne, Ne Skull-nii?" Foxyie asked_

_"Yeah? What is it?" Skull Replied looking at her_

_"Do you have anything sweet?" Foxyie asked Tilting her head_

_"Uh... I think so wait here a sec." And Skull rushed to his Precious Candy room and grabbed a couple and rushed back._

_"Here" Skull said Giving her a couple_

_"Yay!" and with that Foxyie ate all of the candy in a matter of second. Then she went quiet_

_"What is it? Is it bad? Do you not like-" But before Skull could Finish he heard Foxyie say_

_"LIKEOMGILOVEITWHATFLAVORISIT?ISITCHOCOLATE?STRAWBERRY?ORNEOPOLITION?WOOOO!" Foxyie said in a very fast voice and raced out of Skull's room_

_"Im gonna get in trouble arent i?" Skull said before Rushing out after her_

_Foxyie went to the Dining room where everybody was._

_"WOOOO!WHATISGOINGON!WHATSCOOKIN!LETSGOOUTSIDE!LETSGOSWIM!LETSGOEAT!WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxyie Yelled out again Rushing out the door._

_Silence was in the Dining room_

_"What just happened kora?" Colonello asked Looking around_

_"No idea" They replied and Contuined eating leaving Skull to try and find her._

_~Flashback End~_

_"I never ever knew why i got on a Suger rush.." Foxyie said Doing a Thinking Position._

_Everybody pointed at Skull. On the Other hand Skull was Sweating bullets._

_"Oh Well! I'll never know!" Foxyie said Happily Jumping on her Chair and eating her Breakfast_

_Skull did the 'Phew' Movement Glad that she didnt know._

_~That night :3~_

_The Arcobaleno and Vongola Nono were hiding In a Illusion that Viper made. While Viper Had a Camara, Leon turned into a Phone and Was Recording too. A few Minutes Later Foxyie Appeared with Yoxie on her head. She Sat on a Step, and after getting Comfortable she began to sing._

_[Enter Blue Nightcore - If i die Young Or You can skip this part :D]_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

_As she Ended the Song she smiled at the moon before getting up and heading for her room. Viper ended the Recording and so did Reborn. Everybody ( Except Verde ) Were almost on tears. _

_But nobody noticed, Not even Reborn a Pair of Black Eyes coming from the Bushes._

_~The Next day~_

_The Next day Everybody went inside the car and drived all the way back to the Arcobaleno mansion. They went inside Home sweet home. Foxyie Promised that She would make a New dish Which got everybody Mouth Watering ( In thier heads Ofcourse. ) And looking forward to it. Foxyie went to the Garden while Everybody went inside. The Black eyes that was following them Took that time to Strike. The Person Rushed out of the Bushes and Grabbed Foxyie and Yoxie who was in her Arms._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Everybody who was in the house got alerted and went outside. They Arrived at the Right time to see a Person Dragging a Bloody Foxyie. Thier Eyes widened. They Quickly Ran after the Person into the Forest. After a quite while of Running they Cornered the Person. The Person just Smirked before Throwing a smoke bomb at his feet and dissapeard. Luce fell down to her knees and started crying. Reborn was crying behind his Fedora, Viper was crying inside her hood, Fon cried not bothered to show it, Verde wasnt crying but if you look closely behind his glasses you could see tears, Skull was full out Bawling, Colonello and Lal were too._

_"I'll Kill you if i find you doing anything bad to Foxyie" They all whispered at the same time_


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival and Reunion!

_**Chapter 3: Arrrival And Reunion**_

I DO NOT OWN KHR!

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thinking_

_"Foxyie" Flash backs_

**"Foxyie" Yoxie Speaking or animals speaking**

Foxyie's Pov

I stepped off of the plane trying to calm down my green-almost-ready-to-puke face as hard as i could. I NEVER want to go on a plane ride like that again. EVER...

_~Flashback~_

_"Attenzione a tutti i passeggeri. Questo è il vostro proposito capitano. Benvenuti in Cielo Aero. Si prega di sedersi e mettere sulle vostre cinture di sicurezza. Sedetevi e rilassatevi. Saremo in partenza in un minuto."_

_(Attention all passengers. This is your captain speaking. Welcome to Sky Plane. Please sit down and put on your seat belts. Sit back and relax. We'll be leaving in a minute.)_

_The Plane Departed into a Rough Start Making bumps all the way. Making me Sick as heck! It countinued like this.. FOR. 5. FOXY. HOURS._

_'WHAT THE VOLPE! IS A CHIMPUNK DRIVIN THIS PLANE?! This. is. going. to be. FIVE LONG FOXY HOURS.'_

_~Flashback end~_

I shivered at the thought of going back into THAT Plane. Soon I somehow managed to Calm down my green-almost-ready-to-puke face with some water that i got from a Vending Machine.

Hi! You Remember me right? If you dont, My Name is Foxyie Nove.

I just sighed. After a couple of years, I couldnt forget what happend to me on that fateful day.

~Flashback~

_I Opened my eyes and looked around. I was what looked like to be a Jail. Suddenly i heard Voices._

_"Number 1215." The Voice called out. Suddenly Something Took my hands and Carried me ( Or rather Dragged ) me into a lab. Before i could look around i was strapped to a chair. _

_"Give me Formula 5601" The Voice said again_

_Before i could react Something was Put into my arm. It hurted like When people Cut off fox tails. I Screamed. After a couple of Screaming i was Thrown back into my cell. I looked around seeing if i could spot Yoxie. My eyes Landed on a Little Orane Ball of fur._

_'Yoxie!' I thought_

_I slowly walked over to her and picked her up. Yoxie's Head Poked out of her tails and looked at me. Her Eyes Widened. She saw that there was blood all over my face and my body._

_**"W-What Happened to you?" **__Yoxie asked Slowly her eyes getting wider and wider._

_"I really dont know.." I replied back "If i only had my Violin.." Then there was a Bright flash. Me and Yoxie Closed their Eyes and when we opened them i saw my Golden Violin._

_"Well that works.." I said Grabbing my violin and bow. I played the song that i had practiced for 3 months_

_[Play Titanuim Violin Cover here]_

_Sweet Music Filled my cell. The other kids who were In cells like me closed thier eyes and Listened to the Music. It went like this for 2 Months. When the Guards werent their i played my violin or sang. After another month of Screaming and Things Putting in my arm i wanted to get out of here. PRONTO. Suddenly i Fainted. _

_When i opened my eyes, I saw Grass and trees. I looked around and saw Yoxie there on my head holding my Violin._

_"Were always going to be Together." I said _

_~Flashback end~_

I sighed one more time. "I wonder where Fon-nii, Luce-nee, Reborn-nii, Verde-nii, Colonello-nii, Lal-nee, Skull-nii and Viper-nee is and what they are doing right now." I wondered and kept dragging my luggage

Colonello's POV

I was flying over the town with Falco lifting me up. After a few years, I still missed Foxyie. I Turned my Hand into a fist. After she left, Nobody was acting the same. After we turned into Babies, We thought what would happen if Foxyie was here. After Luce died we were Defistated. After Aria was born we were happy no one could fill the hole in our heart. I sighed. Then i heard something.

"I wonder where Fon-nii, Luce-nee, Reborn-nii, Verde-nii, Colonello-nii, Lal-nee, Skull-nii and Viper-nee is and what they are doing right now."

My eyes widened. I told Falco to Fly a little closer. My eyes Widened even more. There i saw a Girl with Blue long hair like Foxyie. Gold and Silver eyes like Foxyie, and Fox ears and Tails like Foxyie.

"No way.." I whispered. My eyes were Covered with tears. I dropped to the Ground and Tugged her Pants I saw her Turn around and her eyes Widended.

"Colonello-nii?" She asked Slowly

"Foxyie is that you?" I asked My eyes still covered with tears.

"Colonello...-nii? Is.. that you?" She called out slowly. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Foxyie!" I ran up and Hugged her.

"Colonello-nii.. I missed you so much.." Foxyie Cried out Hugging me

"I missed *Sniffle* You even *Sniffle* more" I cried out

Foxyie POV

I felt something tugging my pants and i turned around. I widened my eyes.

"Colonello-nii?" I asked Slowly

"Foxyie is that you?" Colonello said. His eyes covered with tears.

"Colonello...-nii? Is.. that you?" I called out slowly. I had see tears in my eyes.

"Foxyie!" He ran up and Hugged me.

"Colonello-nii.. I missed you so much.." I Cried out Hugging Colonello

"I missed *Sniffle* You even *Sniffle* more" He cried out

I let go of him and Smiled at him. Yoxie Woke up and looked at Falco. Her Eyes widened

**"Falco.. Is that you?" **Yoxie called out

**"Yoxie? YOXIE!" **Falco said as he dived beside Yoxie and hugged her

I Smiled. Falco Missed Yoxie so it was no suprise that he would that,

"Hey Colonello-Nii where are you going?" I asked Hugging Colonello-nii in my arms

"Im going to train somebody Kora!" He said Happily

"Can i come with you?" I said looking down at him

"Sure kora!" He said

~After some transportation later~

"Note to self. Carry Pills when your riding with Foxyie" Colonello said as he looked at me at a corner barfing my heart out. He Sweatdropped. Multiple times.

We stayed at a house that Colonello-nii Rented. When i hit the pillow i immediately Fell asleep.

Colonello's POV

I cant wait to See Reborn's Face! I dialed his number and waited

"What is it" A voice said

"I found her Kora!" I said Happily

"!"

"Its true Kora! I did kora!"

"Not believing it."

"ITS TRUE KORA! Shes sleeping right now kora!"

"Hn."

"Im gonna bring her to you know where, and you'll get to see her again kora!"

"Fine"

"I Gtg kora! I gotta make Lunch! Bye Kora!" And i Hung off.


	5. Chapter 4: The Number One Hitman Reborn

_**CHAPTER 4: THE NUMBER 1 HITMAN**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thinking_

_"Foxyie" Flash backs_

**"Foxyie" Yoxie Speaking or animals speaking Or Yelling**

_**Foxyie! Sound Effects**_

_**Foxyie's POV**_

I woke up from my nap and looked around.

Oh yeah!

I was living with Colonello-nii now! I got out my bed and streching my body. I took a shower and remembered to wash and comb my tails. I was wearing a white t-shirt, a blue skirt and my glasses, just incase people see my eyes under my cloak. I walked out of my room. It wasn't hard to walk with my hair Almost reaching past my knees. My Hair wasnt tied because i couldnt find my scrunchies! I walked down the stairs and saw Colonello-Nii Watching TV. I grinned Creepily and slowly tiptoed behind him. I Took in breath and yelled,

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING COLONELLO-NII!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I laughed so hard i fell to the floor clutching my stomach and looking where Colonello-nii was there once before. I looked over the couch and saw him with swirls and was laying own on the carpet.I giggled for a little bit and carried him back to his room. A Lightbulb appeared over my head as i got an idea. I put Colonello-nii On the bed and Slowly locked the door. I went back to the kitchen and Started cooking.

_**Colonello's POV**_

I woke up and saw that i wasnt on the couch watching TV anymore. My nose got a delicous smell. I started to drool and went over to open the door. I turned it and expected it to open but all i got was a Slap. I got up and tried again. I got slapped again. I kept running and kept getting slapped back.

_**Foxyie's POV**_

While I was preparing the table i heard a,

_**CRASH!**_

I looked up and grinned Evily. My plan was starting to work..

(Me: My, My what a Evil mind You have there Foxyie.)

I walked up the stairs and opened his door. I was greeted by a Angry Colonello-nii. I Grabbed him and Threw. LITTERLY THREW. Him into his seat.

"Your Evil Kora..." He said as he Glared at me

"Thanks, I try" I Replied the Evil Grin still on my face

He Just rolled his eyes and ate. I sat down in my seat too and started to eat. If you dont look so carefully you could see he was crying with happy tears. Like Guy from what anime was it? Oh yeah! Naruto! He was always like _"LEE!" _then another guy who looked like him who was younger always replied _"GUY-SENSEI!"_. What a weird pair of guys.

After a couple Minutes of eating, I washed the dishes and was watching TV. Colonello-nii was on my Lap watching TV too.

"Hey Kora. We're gonna go somewhere Kora. So get your cloak kora." Colonello-nii Said looking up at me.

I looked down on him and Awnsered him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see Kora!" He said Happily Jumping off my lap and backfliped all the way to cloak and throwing to me. I quickly did a Cartwheel and caught it.

"You're still as fast as you were a kid Kora!"

"Colonello-Nii you do realize im 14 right?" I said Sweatdropping.

"Yep i do kora!"

"Why do i even try.. If Lal cant get through you then how can i?"

"Dont know kora!"

I sighed once again and got my cloak on.

~At the Sawada Household~

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Get back here Dame-Tsuna!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY!"

"LAMBO NO!

_**CRASH!**_

"Gotta...Hold...it...In..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Lambo Daijōbu desu ka?"

"SHUT UP AHOSHI!"

"IIE AHO-DERA!"

"WHY YOU!"

"Ahaha! Gokudera what's going on?"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!"

"Gokudera Please calm down.."

"If you say so Juudaime."

Everything was normal in the Sawada Household.

And uh.. When i meant normal.

I meant A totally weird kind of normal.

Suddenly the Door bell rang.

"Ara ara? Who could it be?" Nana, Tsuna's Mom Said as she Walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Mrs. Sawada! We're Friends of Reborn." A Girl said who was wearing a cloak.

"Well come on in! Reborn is upstairs with my Son Tsuna." She said as she Stepped back into the kitchen and continued on cooking.

_**Foxyie's POV**_

We went up the stairs and knocked on a door that said,

TUNA

I sweatdropped. Who would name someone Tuna? After knocking a few times a voice said.

"Coming!" And they opened the door. Colonello jumped out of my arms and Hit _"Tuna"_ at the side of the head and went crashing down causing the windows to open.

"Colonello-nii did you really have to do that? I mean this person, I think his name's Tuna just went crashing into the floor making a hole." I said Sweatdropping

"Your Earlier then i thought you guys would be." A voice said.

"Of course Kora! I just wanted to see your face when you saw her again Kora!" Colonello-nii Teased.

"Huh?"

Colonello-nii Jumped up to my head causing My hood to fall down. My ears were Exposed and were Freely listening.

"Dame-Foxyie..?" The Voice said again.

I Looked over to where the voice was and looked. There he was.

The Number 1 Hitman Reborn.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the Short Chappie! If you guys are wondering what Foxyie and Foxy looks like you can find their Picture on DancingArti Devinart.**


	6. Chapter 5 & 6: New School

_**CHAPTER 5 & 6: NEW SCHOOL**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thinking_

_"Foxyie" Flashbacks_

**"Foxyie" Yoxie, Animals Speaking or Yelling**

_**Foxyie! Sound effects**_

_Foxyie Singing_

_**Foxyie's POV**_

I gave him my old Fox grin that i used when i was little.

"Yo Reborn-nii" I said Still smiling in an idiot.

"..."

"Huh?" I looked up and was met face to face when a Leon hammer.

"We havent Seen each other is years and all you say is "Yo?" " He Asked Darkly

Me having the Experiance when i was little, Slowly began to Walk backwards slowly..

And then...

_**FWAHCK!**_

"Weborn wai wou so mwean..." I cried out rolling on the floor rubbing the bump on my head.

"Stupid Dame-Foxyie.."

I Pouted and gave him my Guilty-adorable-hard-to-resist-watery-puppy-eyes. Reborn Just looked away and Covered his eyes with his Fedora.

"Ne Reborn-nii Who is this person?" I asked as i pointed to the knocked out Boy beside me.

"Thats Dame-Tsuna My student." He said Drinking a cup of espresso that came out of nowhere.

I Just giggled and looked at the clock.

"Ne-Ne Reborn-nii Why do you have a Girl uniform Who is it f-"I stopped talking when I noticed that I was the only girl here that could go to school. I Started to pale.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-O W-W-W-W-W-WAY..." I stuttered

"Oh yes way Dame-Foxyie" Reborn said an Evil glint in his Eyes.

"Y-You do know that i had a Bad memory with Public school right..?"

He Just smirked and transformed Leon into a Hammer.

"Get to School at 7:00 Sharp. Be late anymore then 1 second And I'll Kill you."

Now this Time I Smirked.

"Hmm.. I wonder what would happen if i did die.. I wonder who is going to make all the food now." I asked lather Loudly.

Colonello who was watching This Instantly Froze and so did Reborn. Colonello Quickly Grabbed Reborn and began to Shake him.

"NOOO KORA! DONT KILL HER KORA! I WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER TASTE OF HER FOOD KORAAAA!"

"I really dont ca-"

"Hmmm.. And I Just got another Espresso Recipe that I was Dying to try out.. Oh well."

After I said That Reborn Froze..

"I Take it back. I really do Care" And I Just smirked.

"Well Looks like we gotta go! Yuzhja!" And after that me and Colonello Went out the Window Before Tsuna ( I think thats his name ) Got up and saw us.

(A/N: Yuzhja Means "Bye Bye" Or "Ciao Ciao". I just made this word Up :P)

_**THE NEXT DAY ( OR CHAPTER 6 )**_

_**Still Foxyie's POV**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**_

"**SHUT UP ALARM CLOCK!" **I Yelled My hair,Ears and Tails have a little Sleek of Orange in them. My Eye Color Also Switched Places. Everytime i get mad this happens.

**"Can you stay Quiet for atleast a Day? Foxi Reborri-nii is gonna be mad" **Yoxie said Covering her ears.

"You still Call Reborn-Nii Reborri dont you.." I said Facepalming.

**"Its not my fault i cant Pronouce the orn Part!"**

I Just sighed and Remembered i had to go to school. I looked at the Alarm clock and it read 5:41.

_'Lets see.. I have to go to Reborn-nii at 7:00.. So 700-541 = 159 So that means i get 1 Hour and 59 minutes before i have to go..'_ I quickly got into the shower and took a bath. After i was finished I had to comb my Crazy Fluffy tails. I Got the Uniform on And got my glasses on. Then i took a towel and Dried my Crazy Long Hair. I Took my Diamond Scrunchies that were sitting Beside my glasses and tied my hair into a Double Pony tail on each side of my head. I checked the Clock again. It was 6:26. I checked my self in my mirror. My Gold And silver eyes turned into Grey eyes thanks to the glasses. I closed my eyes and when i Opened them My tails and ears were gone. Thanks for teaching me Illusions Viper-Nee! I Grabbed Yoxie and put her on my head before Taking my Bag.I Skipped down the stairs and Grabbed breakfast before opening the door. I poked my head out of the door and Looked around. No body was there so i quickly Dashed off to.. What was the Name again?

Oh yeah! Namimori Middle School!

Being a Human Nine-Tailed Fox wasnt too bad.. You can Detect lies and Run super fast because the Tails is like a little motor Making you run faster. I had my Violin in my bag And a few different things. I Saw a large School Structure in the distance about 15 Meters from where i was. I quickly Ran over to it and saw Reborn-Nii.

"Hey Reborn-nii" I said Smiling at him.

"Not a minute too soon Dame-Foxyie" He replied

"Hey Reborn-nii heres a cup of Espresso i made before i left" I said Quickly grabbing a Coffee holder and Gave it to him. He Quickly Grabbed it and Poured it into a Magical Appearing Cup.

_'Still Lovin Espresso." _ I thought Sweatdroping

"Yes I still Love it." He Replied

I just sighed. This wasnt the first time he read my expression. He always read my Expression when i was little. He Even taught me how to do it.

"Sooo... Which class am i in?" I asked

"Dame-Tsuna's"

"Oh yeah your Student?"

"Yes."

"When does school start?"

"In an hour."

I sat down the ground and took out my Golden Violin.

"What are you doing?" Reborn asked Hopping on my Shoulder.

"Gonna play a song cuz im bored."

(A/N: I have a Playlist off all the songs of this Fanfiction on Youtube. Go to My Channel ( DancingArti ) and Click the Violin Troublemaker Video.)

I Started to String my Violin and Sing.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh.._

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh.._

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad).._

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Maybe I'm insane_

_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove, girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_(Yeah!)_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh.._

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh.._

_(And I can't even explain why)_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

"Good Job Dame-Foxyie. You've Improved since we last Seen you." Reborn said Pouring himself another cup.

"Yep! I've got another song too! But this song doesnt have any of Violin in it."

"Go ahead then."

I Opened my bag and Put in my Violin an Closed my Bag.

"Ready?" He Asked

"Yep" And i opened my Mouth to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone.._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _

As I opened my eyes My Invisible Ears Catched on something like..

Whispering?

"Woah..."

"Hiee? Who is that?"

"Dont worry Juudiame I'll Protect you!"

"Extremee..."

"Shut up Turf top! There gonna hear us!"

I looked over to Reborn.

He had a Snot bubble and so did Leon.

I Sweatdropped..

Is my Song really that Sleep Suggesting?!


	7. Chapter 7: Nagareboshi? Orora Sohma?

_**CHAPTER 7: Nagareboshi? Orora Sohma?**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thoughts_

_"Foxyie" Flashbacks_

**"Foxyie" Animals Speaking or Somebody Yelling**

_**Foxyie! Sound Effects**_

_Foxyie Singing_

_**Foxyie's Pov**_

I stood Nervously infront of the door and waiting for my Que to come in and Introduce my self. I finally heard somebody say,

"Okay you Can come in in." I Went in and walked up infront of the Class and Introduced my self.

"Hiya! My name is Foxyie Nove And i come from Italy." I said Smilling

"Okay Class Is there any Questions?" A Lot of Hands Went up.

"Do you have a Boyfriend?" A boy asked

"Nope!"

A LOT of boys sighed in relief.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Yep! Lets see.. I like to play my Violin, Play with my Pet, Drawing-"

And School went like that. People kept Asking me questions everytime after Class, In Recess or at Lunch. It Didnt Seem to bug me that much because Skull-nii kept Asking Questions like what thier Doing right now.

The Bell FINALLY Rang and i Raced outside faster then anybody could get out of the door. I headded for an Old oak tree that stood high above the school. The tree was basicly a habitat for me. I climbed up the Tree and Went to the Highest Branch. I Dispelled my Illusion and my Ears and Tails Appeared. I felt something Heavy on my head and Looked up. There i saw Reborn-nii Sitting On my head STILL Drinking a cup of Espresso.

"Soo.. Uh Reborn-nii What now?" I asked Crossing my legs

"I dont know for you. But for me I'm Gonna stay here and Drink my Espresso."

"Good For you because I'm just gonna take a na-" And Before I could Continue I Fell Asleep.

( A/N: No No my dear Readers! Foxyie DOES NOT SLEEP NORMALLY. She Sleeps like Reborn and the other Arcobaleno. She has her Eyes Wide open and A snot bubble is Blowing out of her nose. YES THIS IS WIERD BUT HEY YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! THE WIERDER IT IS THE MORE I LOVE IT XD :3 )

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

_**SLAP SLAP SLAP!**_

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"'Bout time you woke up Dame-Foxyie"

I Looked up and saw Reborn-Nii Sitting on my head.

"Huuuh? What timeeee iss itt?" I asked Yawning and Rubbing my eyes Even though they were open the whole time.

"5:28 Dame-Foxyie"

"Hmmmmnn... Okaay theennn.." I yelled out still yawning.

"Where are you living right now?" He asked

"Colonello-Nii's House."

"Lets go there then."

"Aye aye Captin!" I Said as i Saluted and Ran to My/Colonello-Nii's House.

_**Tsuna's POV**_

"JUUUUUDAIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gokudera Called running at me.

"H-huh? HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I Stuck my hands on the wall like a Frog would Hanging on a tree branch.

"I'M SO SORRY IM LATE JUUDAIME!" Gokudera sand Banging his head on the Ground

"U-uh.. Gokudera-Kun you can stop banging your Head now.." I said Worriedly that he would break his head. Well not really Because he's Hard Headed.

ENTER DRUM THINGY

"If you say so Juudaime!" He said Straighting up.

"Ahaha! Hey there Tsuna!" Yamamoto Said Putting his hands behind his head like always.

"DONT SPEAK TO JUUDAIME SO UNPROFESSIONLY BASEBALL-FREAK!"

Yamamoto Vs Gokudera

FIGHT!

Gokudera Used Dynamite Storm!

But Yamamoto Dodged the Attack!

Yamamoto Used Annoying Laugh!

Super Effective!

Gokudera Used *** ** ***!

But Yamamoto Flew up high!

Yamamoto Used Arm Cuddle!

Super Effective!

Wild Pokemon Gokudera Fainted!

Trainer Yamamoto Gained $50!

(Me: XD Just wanted to make a Pokemon Thingy out of that :3)

"What Just happened?" I asked Sweatropping.

"Ahahaha! I have no idea Either!"

"EXTREMEEEEE RUNNINGGGGG!"

"HIEEEEEE! NII-SAN!"

"OH SAWADA! GOOOOOOD MORNING!" Then he ran again leaving a dust trail.

_'Why Do i have so many weird Friends?!'_

_**Back to Foxyie's POV**_

"Colonello-Nii Im home with Reborn-nii!"

**"Finnaly your back Foxi! I was bored Waiting at the yard so i went back home" **Yoxie said Jumping in my arms.

Suddenly the Phone rang. I Picked it up and said..

"Hello?"

"Yo Foxyie-Chann!" A Voice said and my eyes Widened

"ORORA IS THAT YOUUU?!" I Called out Jumping up and down.

"Yep! Orora Sohma to the Flesh!" Orora Said I could feel her Grinning through the Telephone.

(A/N: Orora is actually My main OC On my Story _"A Fox forgotten In a Fruits Basket"_ From the Anime Fruits basket. She is Cursed with the Animal the Fox. BUT! Orora has only ONE tail And Foxyie has 9 So it makes Sense that they are Cousins right? RIGHHHHHTT? BTW STORY COMING SOON!)

"Soooo Did you meet any new people?" I asked

"Yep! I met Kyo who is cursed with the cat, Yuki Who is cursed with the Rat, Shigure Who is cursed with the dog, and Tohru who learned the secret because she accidently Hugged Kyo, Freaked out and then a piece of wood Dropped on her head Causing her to Hug Yuki And Shigure" Orora Said and you could tell she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Thats the Orora Sohma that I know and Love so much!" I said Grinning Our Famous Foxy Grin

"Ohh Orora Who are you talking to?" A Voice Asked

"Oh Sorry about that Foxyie-Chan Shigure is Calling me gtg! Pokaiq!" And she hang up.

(A/N: Pokaiq Means See you later or Peace. I made the word up XD)

"Who were you talking to?" Reborn asked

"Hm? Oh my Cousin Orora." I Replied

"Doesnt Orora Mean Northern Lights in Japanese?"

"Yep! Where she used to live there was Northern Lights all over the place! Thats were her Parents or my aunt and Uncle called her." I said Petting my tails.

"Hn."

~Foxyie!~

_**THE FOLLOWING NIGHT**_

I Looked at the sky and saw Millions of stars. Since it was night and nobody was around i could take off the Illusion. I sat down on a Park bench and looked at the sky. I remembered the time where me and Orora would Sing a duet of a song. I smiled and Opened my mouth to sing.

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_Koko wa itsumo no kouen_

_Yakei ga mieru_

_Suberidai no ue_

_Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki_

_Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu_

_Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de_

_Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu_

_Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten_

_Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru_

_Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu_

_Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora_

_Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa _

_Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama_

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

I turned My voice into a Deeper Sound as i sang this Paragraph.

_Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi_

_Koe wo hisome kanaame yojinobori_

_Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni_

_Mezashita basho wa "puuru" to iu na no umi_

_Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka_

_Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda_

_Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki_

_Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte_

_Sora miage pukapuka ukanda_

_Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte_

_Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi_

I turned my voice back to normal and Coninued to sing

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

I turned my voice Back to a deep voice

_~Miageta sora ni musuu no hoshii_

_Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranai shi_

_Yume wa hate shinaku kuruoshikute_

_Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii_

I turn it back to normal again

_Hey! Sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha_

_Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara_

_Sora miagete keep your head up!_

_Hey! "Miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"_

_Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no you ni..._

_I wanna shine_

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

As I finished the Song I looked up and Saw Reborn-nii's Student. I smiled and said to him..

"No matter how they say how Useless you are, We all have a purpose in this world" I stood up and Left Leaving a Smiling Tsuna.


	8. Chapter 8: Talent Show?

_**Chapter 8: Talent Show?**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thinking_

_"Foxyie" Flashbacks_

**"Foxyie" Yoxie, Animals Speaking or Yelling**

_**Foxyie! Sound effects**_

_Foxyie Singing_

_**Reborn's POV**_

I sat on the couch and was Drinking a cup of espresso until i heard Dame-Tsuna shriek and i put on a playful Smirk.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then i heard a,

_**BOOM!**_

Looks like Dame-Tsuna caught in another one of my traps again :D

"REBORN! Why are there bombs under my bed?!" Dame-Tsuna Yelled pointing at his door

I Took a sip from my espresso and Said,

"A Boss is able to detect those bombs in under a second. Guess I have to train you more." I said and i could see him pale quickly.

"Ugh..."

I smirked even more.

More Tuna to cook! :3

_**Foxyie's POV**_

I got up at 6:00 like usual and took a shower, Careful not to put shampoo or soap in my ears. Flipped the Hair dryer on and Dried my hair and my tails. I just took a towel and rubbed it on my ears. I took my uniform and got it on. I also took some Dark blue shorts and wore then under my skirt just incase. I put on my glasses and went downstairs to cook breakfast. It was Pancake Friday today. I got the batter, the Butter, A measuring cup, a mixing bowl, A whisp and a Frying pan. I mixed 1 cup of the batter and 1 cup of water and mixed them with the whisp. I grabbed the butter and put it in the microwave. My tails grabbed the frying pan and threw it over to the Stove. I heated it up and took out the melted butter. I slowly dripped the butter into the frying pan so the pancakes wouldnt stick to the pan. My tails Grabbed the batter and threw it to the counter. I grabbed it and Slowly dripped Some batter into the frying pan making a Fox Shape.

After a couple minutes of Taking the batter, Frying it in the frying pan, flipping it, then Putting it on the plate, I grabbed the syrup and dripped it over the eyes, the Ears, the nose, The tails, and the fur. I put the plates on the table and started eating. Colonello-Nii was on a Mission so i got the whole house to myself. I finished the pancakes and put the plates in the sink. I washed them and checked the clock.

7:20

I went back to my room and got my scrunchies. I petted Yoxie as she responded with a yawn, Grabbed my shoes and went out the door. I was Immidiantly Meeted with the sunshine shining on my face. I put on my Illusion and went to the house that Reborn-nii was currently living in.

When i got there i saw 2 boys. One had Silver (Or grey?) hair and had Green eyes. ( Like Orora when she turned into a fox! ) While the other one had Dark blue hair and had Brown eyes.

As i approched them The Silver haired one looked at me and immediately grabbed..

Dynamites?

"Who are you Woman?" He asked.

I tiled my head and said,

"Huh? Oh im waiting for Reborn-nii" As soon as i said that i felt something on my head. I already know who it was because there was only one person that could do that.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn Said

"Reborn-san!" The Silver guy said

"Hm? Oh Hey Kid!" The guy with the Dark blue hair said.

"Reborn-nii Who are they?" I asked

"Their Dame-Tsuna's Guardians. Gokudera Hayato The Storm Guardian, And Yamamoto Takeshi The Rain guardian." Reborn said Getting a cup of espresso out of nowhere.

"So they are the Guardians huh.. Well hello there! Im Foxyie Nove Reborn-nii's Adopted Daughter i guess you could say?" I said Smiling. Because my eyes were closed i couldnt see the 2 guys infront of me almost having a nosebleed.

Suddenly the Front door Was opened and a shriek was heard.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh my Fox lord MAKE IT STOP!" I cried for Mercy. My ears were probably Bleeding right now.

"Reborn who is that?!" Reborn-nii's Student Tuna i think his name was asked pointing at me.

"Hi Im Foxyie Nove Reborn-nii's Adopted daughter you could say." I said

"HIEEEE-" I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.

"Please.. No more shrieking" I pleaded

"O-oh Sorry.."

"So your name is Tuna?" I asked Jumping off of him and landing on the ground

"Uhh.. My name is Tsuna Not Tuna. Your just missing the s.." He said

"Thats wierd. Then why did your Bedroom door say Tuna?"

"Well that- Wait how did you see it?!"

"Uh.. Reborn-nii should i tell him?" I whispered to Reborn-nii

"Later"

"Mhmm" I just nodded

"By the way we better get going we are going to be late!" Yamamoto Said

"H-huh? OH SHOOT!" I yelled i quickly Grabbed Took off my illusion and Grabbed Tsuna,Gokudera, And Yamamoto's Hands with my tails and took off like a MotorBoat.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SLOW DOWN WOMAN!"

"Ahaha! This is Fun!"

I stopped and Put on the illusion before They could see my Tails. We were 20 seconds early before the bell rang.

_**TSUNA'S THOUGHTS**_

_'I swear i've seen her before!_

_**GOKUDERA'S THOUGHTS**_

_'Is she a UMA?!'_

_**YAMAMOTO'S THOUGHTS**_

_'Ahaha! That was fun!'_

"Hurry up you guys! C'MON HURRY UP!"

"BE PATIENT WOMAN! CANT YOU SEE JUUDAIME IS TIRED?!"

"I think im gonna start calling you Baka-Dera from now on if you keep doing that.." I said A sweatdrop forming on my head.

_**After a Boring day at School. **_

"Okay Class. There is going to be a Talent show Next Thursday so if you want to sign up, Sign your name here when you are going out." Nezu-Sensei said.

As we were leaving I wanted to see who signed up so i looked over the names. An anger mark appeared on my head when I read the last Name.

Name: Foxyie Nove

Talent: Singing

More Anger marks appeared on my head. My invisible Ears, And tails had a Shade of Orange in them and my Eyes switched inside out. ( Silver inside Gold outside )

**"DANG IT REBORN!"**


	9. Chapter 9: I Hate my Life

_**Chapter 9: I Hate my Life..**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thinking_

_"Foxyie" Flashbacks_

**"Foxyie" Yoxie, Animals Speaking or Yelling**

_**Foxyie! Sound effects**_

_Foxyie Singing_

_**Tsuna's POV**_

As I was sleeping I felt Electricity running through my body and immidianly Shot up from my sleep.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I fell off the bed bumping my head on the floor.

"Electrocution.."

"Complete Kora!"

I stood up and looked at the clock.

4:23

Ah, yes I- WAIT WHAT?!

"4:23?!"

"Hurry up and call Yamamoto and Gokudera Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said, Already in his Suit

"I wonder how they will react Kora.." Colonello Whispered

~~~Foxyeih XD~~~

Me, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, And Colonello, Stood infront of the door.

I was kinda scared to admit it.. But What if Reborn and Colonello are here to make me fight against some Beast or something?!

Reborn Rang the doorbell and waited for the Person to open the door.

We heard footsteps going down the stairs and coming closer to the door. I braced my self to look at some monster or something..

"Oh What are you guys doing at this hour?"

"Hie?" I looked up and saw Reborn's Adopted Daughter.. But..

Where those Fox ears and Tails?!

_**Foxyie's POV**_

As I finished my last drawing, ( A Drawing of Orora and me ) The Doorbell suddenly rang. Since i was tired i forgot to put on my Illusion. I went down the stairs and opened the door.

"Oh what are you guys Doing at this hour?" I asked

"Hie?"

"What?"

"Dame-Foxyie your still as Forgetfull as ever.."

"Hey! No im n-.. Oh Gosh.. I forgot again didnt I?" I said My eyes becoming like dis =..=''

"Yes.. Yes you did Kora.."

I sighed and put my hands on my tails petting them.

"Well come on in I'll make some cake."

I could Hear Colonello-Nii Crying Happy tears again.. For Reborn-nii..

I could practically Sense him Smirking..

I sighed again..

Why are my Nii-sans So WIERD?!

_**Stirll Foxyieh's Pov.**_

"So what are you guys doing at this Hour?" I asked Placing the cake In the middle of the table.

"W-Well I really dont know.. Reborn just Dragged us here.." Tuna Said

(Foxyie: I see what you did there! *Wiggles Eyebrows*)

(Me: FINNALY! *Choir of Angels Sing Hallelujah* SOMEBODY GETS IT!)

"Thats so Typical of him" I Yawned in a Fox way.

"S-So uh.. Are those Real?" Yamamoto Asked Petting my tail.

"Duhh! Of course they are!" I said

"What about your Eyes Woman?" Baka-Dera said

"Yes, Yes those are Real too" I said Taking a Bite out of my Favorite Blueberry Cake.

"Oh And By the way kora!" Colonello-nii said Looking at us

"Yeah?" The Boys Responded

"Dont Ever make her angry if you dont wanna die." And with that Colonello-Nii went back to eating his cake. I wouldnt even want to Describe it.. Too much Details.

Anyways Back to the story!

Tsuna Paled.

Yamamoto Laughed.

And Gokudera Just Yelled out Saying that he would Protect Juudaime.

I just Sighed and My Magical Drawing pad came out of nowhere. I grabbed it and started to draw. Midway there Somebody Took it out of my hands. I turned around and saw Reborn-Nii Going through the Pages.

"R-Reborn-nii W-What Are you doing?" I asked

"Checking Through it." He Answered.

I paled.

What would he do if he saw My Last Drawing?!

Oh Shoot Oh Shoot...

_**Reborn's POV**_

As I checked the Last Page of the Drawing pad, I Raised my brow in Curiosity.

There was a Girl Standing with her Eyes Covering her Bangs and A Crowd Of people Behind her. I looked a little Closer and Saw Tears coming down her Face. She had 2 Foxes Ears and 9 Fox tails..

Wait a Minute..

~Flashback time!~

_"So Dame-Foxyie.. Did you have a Bad Past?" I asked_

_"... Yes... I did.." _

_"What happened?"_

_"... I was Tortured.. Used as an Expriament.. Cursed... Hated.."_

_".." My Eyes Widend in Suprise_

_"Do you know why they did that?"_

_"Momma and Papa.. No I shouldnt Call them that.. I'll Just say.. Stupid People.. They said that I Reminded them of My Great Great Great Great Great Grandma.." _

_I raised an Eyebrow " And who was that?"_

_She looked up at me And I noticed how her Eye Color Switched inside out and Her Hair had a Shine of Orange in them._

_"Foxy Nove. The First Nove Volpe Dalla Coda"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And End! Shrorry For Short Chappie! <strong>_

_**Nove Volpe Dalla Coda means "Nine Tailed Fox" In Italian**_

_**Anyway Guys, If you want to Keep track of All the Songs I use, Go to Youtube and Type in DancingArti. It should be A channel. I have "A Foxes Tales Songs" :D**_


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to the Music World!

_**Chapter 10: Welcome to the Music World!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thinking_

_"Foxyie" Flashbacks_

**"Foxyie" Yoxie, Animals Speaking or Yelling**

_**Foxyie! Sound effects**_

_Foxyie Singing_

_**Reborn's POV**_

I sighed as I Remembered that talk with her.

_~Flashback Continued~_

_My Eyes Widened in Suprise. Foxy Nove? The Number 1 Assasin?_

_"Hellooo? Reborn-nii You in there?"_

_I snapped out of my thoughts and Looked at her._

_"Sorry Dozed Out there for a Second" I said Taking off my hat and putting it on her head_

_~Flashback End~_

"Uhmm.. Im Just gonna get Changed so I'll be Right back" And so She left Upstairs.

I Smirked.

"Who wants to See Colonello Get beaten Up by Foxyie and Fon?" I asked Turning Leon into a Video Camara

Colonello Paled while Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto, And Gokudera Nodded. I Got a Screen out of nowhere and Prejected Leon into the screen.

~What is Playing~

It Starts by Showing Two Mad Foxyie and Fon Entering the Door with Anger marks on their Head.

"ALL RIGHT WHO DESTORYED MY FOX HABITAT/CHERRY BLOSSOMS!" They Both Yelled

All the Other Arcobaleno Just looked at them Weirdly. Then Foxyie Noticed that the Blue Arcobaleno was Missing.

"Fon-nii?" Foxyie Asked Sweetly.. TOO Sweet to be True..

"Yes Foxyie?" Replied Fon The same Tone

"We have a Rain to Destory" Foxyie Grinned Evily and her Ears, Tails, And Hair Turned COMPLETELY Orange and her Eyes Switched Inside out.

"No,no I Say we have a Rain to Kill" Fon Said Too Grinning Evily

That Sent Shivers Down Tsuna's, Gokudera's, And Yamamoto's Spine. ( Mostly Yamamoto Because He is the Rain XD )

Then It shows Foxyie and Fon Finding Colonello Beating him Up which is too Horrible to Describe

~After Playing~

"It Was Horrible Kora.."

"Gokudera?"

"What is it Baseball-Freak?"

"Women Are Scary.. Can you Remind me not to Make them Angry?"

Gokudera Had to Agree on that one

"Agreed.."

_**Foxyie's POV + Next Day**_

I got Up Early The Next Morning and was Prepared to Go to work.

What is My work you ask?

Welll...

Im actually a Singer! I was Coming A bit Popular and Starting Appearing on TV.

CRAZY RIGHT?!

I didnt Use Illusions When Im Going On TV Because When i got to school People wont Regonize me~

I Tied my hair into 2 High Pony Tails ( Like Hatsune Miku XD ) and Went down the stairs to head to where I was Usually Picked up to the Studio. I saw a Black Car Up ahead and Went inside it.

_**AT THE STUDIO**_

I Smiled as I took off my Ilusion, My Ears and Tails Appearing. I Also Took off my Glasses reaviling my Gold and Silver Eyes.

"Blue Fox Its Time!" My Assistant Said. In the Music World I named My Self Blue Fox.

I stood up and Walked over to the Curtin. It was Raised and there I was Greeted by my Fans Cheering for me. The Lights Turned on and I began To sing.

_**(A/N: Click on My Playlist and Play Yellow By Hatsune Miku. Watch the Video and You'll see Her change Clothes. Yes Foxyie Does that Too with Illusions. Please Imagine Miku With Ears and Tails and Gold And Silver Eyes. Thank You!)**_

_itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku _

_shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne _

_kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo _

_kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai _

_kimi no egao torimodosu tame _

_nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai _

_ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe _

_kono negai kanau sono hi made _

_akirameteita koware kaketa senritsu wo _

_hiroi atsumete mou ichido mahou kakeru no _

_kimi no egao torikaesu tame _

_itsudatte boku wa uta wo yamenai _

_nagareru hoshi ni negau _

_kono omoi todoku sono hi made _

_piriodo wa mada hayasugiru yo _

_tsutaetai kotoba wa takusan _

_ano asa no hikari wo One More Time _

_ano basho wo dare mo ga sou minna matte iru _

_kagayaku you na Yellow no asa _

_( Insted of the Bear you see on her Head Pretend its Yoxie XD )_

_itsudatte bokura wasurerarenai _

_oto to hikari no shawaa _

_owaru koto no nai Step & Clap _

_kimi no egao torimodosu tame _

_nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai _

_ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe _

_kono negai kanau sono toki made_

As I finished I waved Goodbye and Stepped Off the Stage.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPPIE! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!<strong>_

* * *

><p>I Wanna do a little Quiz for Ya'll! Review to who are saying these and Win a Cookie!<p>

"Foxyie-Channnn!"

"Dame-Foxyie"

"Foxi!"

"DEMON! MONSTER!

Review and you might win a Internet Passable Cookie!


	11. Omake: That's Why I hate School!

_**~Omakee~**_

_**"GET BACK HERE KORA!"**_

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME! **_**NEVER!"**_

Luce sighed as she looked at the Two. Foxyie was Running around like mad wile Colonello was Running trying to catch her. It was September 2, And Foxyie had to go to school tommorrow. Foxyie told us that she had a bad memmory of Elementry School..

_~So Wut Happend? Dis happend! FLASH BACKK~_

_"Uh.. Hello? My Name is Foxyie Nove.." Foxyie said Standing infront of the Teachers Desk Playing with her tails. Suddenly One Boy got up from his desk and went towards her._

_"Are those real?"_

_"Er... Yes they are?"_

_"Really? Can I pet them?"_

_"Su..re?" After she Finished saying that The Boy Petted her tails which got a happy purr from Foxyie. Then He scratched her ears. Everybody who saw that wanted to pet them too so They got out from thier Desks and Joined the Boy. They began Petting her Tails and Scratching her ears. After that Day, Foxyie Gained ALOT of Fanclubs and stalkers. Sometimes when she wasn't looking they would snap a picture of her._

_~ De end of da Flashbacki~_

Reborn Smirked and said something that would cause Chaos.

And one thing Reborn liked Other then Espresso?

Chaos.

"Sooo Colonello are you going to tell Dame-Foxyie that you destoryed her Golden Fox Habitat that took her 4 years to build?"

Silence Took over the Room..

Colonello Stopped in his tracks and was Sweating while Foxyie Had Her Blue Bangs Covering her eyes an a Dark Aura around her.

_**"So You were the one that did that?" **_Foxyie asked Sickly Sweet.

"Uh..."

_**"Colonello-nii Your Fucking Dead~" **_And with that, Chaos started at the Arcobaleno Mansion.


	12. Chapter 11: Aint nobody got time for dat

_**Chapter 11: Ain't nobody got time for dat!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thinking_

_"Foxyie" Flashbacks_

**"Foxyie" Yoxie, Animals Speaking or Yelling**

_**Foxyie! Sound effects**_

_Foxyie Singing_

_**NORMAL POV!**_

"Huh? Home Economics?"

"Thats Right Dame-Foxyie"

Foxyie Sweatdropped

"You just want me to learn How to bake Coffee Cake then I bake you one right?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hn."

Foxyie Sweatdropped again as she, Reborn-nii, Tuna-Fish, Baka-dera, And Smile-a-moto were walking to school.

"Uhm... Foxyie-San-"

"Dont call me that it makes me feel old just call me Foxyie"

"Erhmm.. Then Foxyie-Chan are your cakes Really that good that Reborn Doesnt train you?"

A Gunshot rang out and Tsuna did his **"HIEEEEEEE!" **Moment.

"Dame-Tsuna. You must be blind. Dame-Foxyie's Cake are to _**DIE**_ for." (A/N: Yes I know OOC Momment XD )

Tsuna, Gokudera Looked at Foxyie with Complete shock while Yamamoto was just Smiling and Laughing along.

"I'm not really sure if They are _**THAT**_ good but thanks for the Compliment Reborn-nii!"

"Uh Foxyie Chan why do you call Reborn "Reborn-Nii?" "

"Hm? Oh Because I lived with him and the Other Arcobaleno when I was little. Even though I'm ALL of thier Adopted Daughters I just call them Nii and Nee because Why not?"

Silence Appeared in the crowd. A Leaf Drifted by And Landed on Foxyie's Backpack.

_Achoo!_

The Leaf Drifted away again.

"My My Yoxie Still not liking Leafs on your Nose?"

**"HEY HEY ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT STUPID LEAF WOKE ME UP!"**

"Yes Yes now can you stahp yelling."

"Uh.. Who are you talking too?"

"Hm? Oh my pet Fox, Yoxie!"

"**HIEEEEEEEEEEE!? PET FOX?!**"

"Oh My FOX LORD MAKE IT STAHP REBORN-NII HELP ME IM DYING!" Foxyie said Falling to the ground. Her eyes were like dis O~O

Reborn Just sighed and Hit her head with a Leon Hammer.

"UuuUUUUUuUuu.. Soo meann.."

The Others just Sweatdropped Except Smile-a-moto o3o.

~Le Awesome Time skip avta the Borin School day blah balh XD~

"OHMAIGAWD DIS SONG IS AWESOME!" Foxyie Said, Dancing along to the song That she downloaded on her MP3. The Song was Called, Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd - Really Don't Care. She Started Singing along in the Chorus.

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care~_

Foxyie Did some of her Favorite Dance moves and Continued Singing.

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_

_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_

_Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_

_You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared_

_I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air_

_And make you understand, and make you understand_

_You had your chance, had your chance~_

Foxyie Closed Her Eyes and a Smile took her face as she Sang the Chorus.

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care!_

After as Foxyie Sang that Her Invisible Ears Catched on something In the bushes. She paused and Looked at the bush. Her Eyes Narrowed and She got her Sword Out of nowhere.

(Me: Just incase you guys didn't know, Foxyie has about 10 Swords Hidden somwhere. SO BEWARE!)

She Dashed into the bush and Swang Her Sword. There was a Scream and then Silence. Foxyie Looked down and saw One of those Spy's. She Sighed Took Yoxie Out of her hair.

"Yox I have no idea how you can blend into my hair like that." Foxyie said Speaking to the Orange 9-Tailed Fox.

**"Nobody Knows~!"** Yoxie Said Waving her Paws Around.

Foxyie Sighed and Went home Totally Ignoring the Spy who got stabbed in where...

The Sun dont Eva Shine spot.

Yes Yes it was probably painful XP

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Foxyie Laughed Evily

**"I have no idea where you get these Mood Swings.."**

"Nobody Knows~~~~~!" Foxyie said Waving her hands Around.

**"HEY NOW YOUR JUST TRYIN TO COPY ME!"**

~Time Skip~

"So... Dame-Foxyie Do you were as a Maid?"

Foxyie Spit out her Favorite Hot chocolate with little Marshiemallows that Foxyie had drew with the Eatible Markers. The Marshies had Faces like..

. :O XD :U O D ODO

Yes I know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The faces are so Beautiful! Thax for ur compliment my readers D!

Anyway back to the Story ODO

"Aw Hell no! Cuz Aint no body got time for dat!"

"Then what do you work as?"

"Hmmm.."

"Are you gonna awnser me Dame-Foxyie?"

"Hmm.. How 'Bout no?"

And that Got Foxyie Into a Game of Whack-a-Fox.


	13. Chapter 12: Stupid Purple Bazzooka!

_**Chapter 12: DARN STUPID PURPLE BAZOOKA!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR!**_

"Foxyie" Talking

_'Foxyie' Thinking_

_"Foxyie" Flashbacks_

**"Foxyie" Yoxie, Animals Speaking or Yelling**

_**Foxyie! Sound effects**_

_Foxyie Singing_

_**Foxyie's POV**_

"UUuuuuUuu... Reborn-Nii your soo meannn.." I said Holding my head that had a Snowman Bump.

"So.. Dame-Foxyie Are you going to tell me?" He asked Sweetly..

Now We All know that Reborn Doesnt say it sweetly Right?

Yeah.

Its Sarcasm if you didnt catch that.

"Finee..."

Then there was silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**BAM!**_

Me and Reborn-nii looked at the door that had been Thrown Open.

"HAHA! LAMBO-SAN HAS FOUND YOU REBORN!"

"Woah Cool! Is that a Human Cow Reborn-nii? Tuna-fish?"

"Yes./NO!"

"Meh Just asking"

_**BAM! POW! SCREEEEEEEEEECH!**_

"Huh?" Me and Tsuna Said

Reborn-nii pointed at the Human Cow.

"GOTTA...HOLD...IT...IN.. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Omaigwad HALP! DAT CO- Wait is that a Bazooka?!"

Before I could move the Bazooka Landed on me. I felt weird. I started seeing Pink Smoke and then It faded away.

"Huh? Where Im I?"

~At the Past~

Reborn and Tsuna Watched as the Bazooka Landed on Foxyie. There was a loud,

_**POOF!**_

Before Pink Smoke Covered the whole room.

_**BAM!**_

The door shot open as Gokudera and Yamamoto Came in Gasping.

Reborn Looked suprised as his Pacifer Began to Glow.

"Huh? Where Am I?" A Sqeaky Voice said

~Future~

"NO! SHE IS AN ARCOBALENO! SHE BELONGS WITH US!"

"VOIIIIIIIIII! SHE BELONGS WITH US! SHE LIVED WITH US FOR 5 YEARS!"

"I REFUSE! SHE BELONGS WITH US! WE PROTECTED HER!"

Chaos Was going on in Future Tsuna's Office.

The Vongola, Varia, and Arcobaleno where having a fight.

Not just anykind of fight,

A fight to Gain thier Dawn.

Suddenly Pink Smoke Covered the whole room.

"Huh? Where Am I?" A voice said

The Vongola, Varia, and Arcobaleno Looked at the Voice.

Most of the Boys Passed out of Nosebleeding,

Most of the Girls Cooed over how cute the Person was.

"Hm.. Well this is Weird.." The Person Said Tilting thier head.

The Boys who Regained consciousness Fainted from another Nosebleed.

The Girls ( Again ) Went to another room to get Clothes and One in Specific Dragged Foxyie into a Dressing room.

~Past~

As the Pink smoked Dissapeared, a Infant could be seen.

The Infant was wearing a Female Version of Reborn's Clothes and had Blue Curly Sideburns. There was also 2 Fluffy Ears on thier Head and 9 Fluffy Tails.

"Hmm.. So this is the Past?" The Person Said.

Reborn walked over to the Infant and his and her Pacifer Glowed.

The Person Smiled and Hugged Reborn.

Reborn Who was Suprised hugged back.

They Let go and the Infant Smirked.

"My, My Reborn-nii. Loss for Words?"

"Dame-Foxyie?"

A Imaginary Winner sign Appeared.

"Ding-Ding Ding! We have a winner!"

"Why Are yo-"

"Oh Shoot.. Wait a second Reborn-nii" Future Foxyie said Running out of the Room. There was a Sudden,

_**POOF!**_

The Person went back inside and Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto almost Got Nosebleeds.

There stood a Beautiful 24 Year old Adult Foxyie With Long Blue hair that Reached down to the Ground and 9 Fluffy Long Tails. She Was still wearing the Suit but it was bigger and Fitted her size. A Magenta/purple Pacifer In a necklace was around her neck.

Future Foxyie Grinned her Foxyie Grin.

"Amazing Right?"

~Future~

As The Girls came back from the Dressing Room, The Boys were seen On the floor Wiping thier nose with multiple Tisues.

A Girl with an Orange Pacifer Grinned and Pushed Foxyie In the room. The Boys Looked at her and a Long trail of blood can be seen on thier Noses.

There Stood Foxyie With a Female Version of Reborn's Suit and Reborn's Fedora. Blue Little Sideburns could be Found on the Side of Each Cheek. She wore black 3 in. Heels and was Crossing her arms and Pouting.

Foxyie Sighed.

"This is really tr- WAIT A MINUTE SECOND! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY SIZE?!"

The Girls Grinned and High-Fived Each other while The Boys, ONE IN SPECIFIC,

(Me: That should be easy to find out who it is ;3)

Took his Green Charmelon and Turned it into a Camera and took a Picture.

Then There was a Sudden,

_**POOF!**_

And there Stood the Normal and Future Foxyie

~Past~

Reborn Grinned.

"So. Dame-Foxyie-"

"Hmm thats Suprsing.. The Future you called me Seductive-Foxyie.."

Reborn Looked away and Covered his Eyes with his Fedora. A VERY! Small tint of pink on his Cheeks.

She Grinned again before Saying,

"See ya Later! Looks like the Bazooka is gonna wear off soon so Bye!" And then, There was a loud,

_**POOF!**_

and there stood Normal Past Foxyie with the Costume.

"So... What I miss?" She Said Taking off the Fedora and Scratching her Head Sheepishly.

"... Dame-Foxyie what are you Doing wearing that?"

She Stood up and Brushed off the dust of her Skirt and looked up at him. She Murmered..

"Crazy.. Women...Crazy..Fight.." And with that she Fell on the bed, Fast asleep.

~Next Day~

"Urghhhh.."

"Awake Dame-Foxyie?"

Foxyie Opened her eyes and Looked at Reborn.

"Yeeees..."

Reborn Rolled his Eyes and Hopped down the Stairs. Foxyie Got Up and drowsily Walked to the bathroom to take a bath. She had to go to work today.

After she Took a bath she got dressed in her Work Clothes.

She walked out of Colonello-nii's House to where she was usually picked up. She saw a Black Car up ahead and went inside.

~At The Stage~

"Welcome Minna! Lets Get Started!"

(A/N: Please Pretend that Miku is Foxyie and Please Imagine that she has Fox Ears and Ears :3)

Kimi konomi ARCHIVE zanpai mo MARGIN

Koukai shinai no kimi ni chikadzuita

Kinou no kazari o hikichigitte

Douzo o suki na no EAR EAR EAR

Urusai doori wa sukoshi nigate na no

Hankagai no sumi me o hikaraseru

Kanshi taisei mo RAKU na mon ja nai ne

Ukatsu ni hirune mo dekinai kurai ni

Komusume hitori wa karakasa ippon

Tsume o yogosazu ni takami no kenbutsu

Kabutta kamen wa watashi no mane?

Waracchau yo ne

Kyou mo takaru mure no nezumi no naka ni kimi o

Roji ura yane no ue kara acchi kocchi sagashita no

Koi no kataki no SHIRUETTO

Kasanaru yoru made ato nan jikan

Kitsune bāgurā wa docchi na no?

HEDDO PHONE wa hazusanai hou ga

Ii n ja nai no?

Kimi no kouryakuhon watashi no COLLECTION

Iro katachi SAIZU subete torisoroetemasu

Nishuukan mae wa kawaii akairo

Mikka mae wa tashika KUURU na aoiro

Kyou no shinsaku wa tsuyoki na murasaki

Asu wa kimi no sono tonari no jama na ko

Koi no kataki no SHIRUETTO

Kasanaru yoru made mou ato sukoshi

Burakkufokkusu ga toorisugitara

Juujiro ni wa ki o tsukete kaeru no yo

Kimi konomi ARCHIVE zanpai mo MARGIN

Koukai shinai no kimi ni chikadzuita

Kinou no kazari o hikichigitte

Aa kore ja dame na no?

Koi no kataki no SHIRUETTO

Kasanaru ichibyou mae shunkan ni

Keikoku wa kore de saigo yo

Sono kawaii mimi o kurenai ka na?

Ai no nagori no ESSENSU

Mou kikoenai neko nadegoe de warau

Shosen ningen wa kono teido yo

Hyakunen mo ikirya wakaru koto na no

Yuushuu no TEA TIME kanpai no VIRGIN

Atarashii PEEJI o kyou mo kizamu no

Urusai emono o hikichigitte

Saa douzo o suki na no

Hengen jizai no Kitsunemimi AAKAIBU

Foxyie Waved as she Left the stage. There she saw Reborn-nii With a Leon Camera.

"So this is what you work at huh?" He said A Evil Glint in his eyes.

"Oh I am Dead aint i?" Foxyie Said Going Backing away.


End file.
